User talk:Hawk1777
NOTICE I've RESIGNED from MLN because it's getting kinda boring and I don't mean that in a bad way. I will come here once in a while to check how things are doing. My account on MLN will always be there unless I say so. If you want any items or requests just ask me and we'll decide what to do next. Thanks for understanding and for all the people who helped me get this far on MLN. Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 21:55, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Any leftovers? Got any leftover items from Rank 3? I'll trade for 'em! My MLN username is qaz5620. MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 23:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Help with pictures How do I put the picture of my avatar on MLN on to this wiki? If you are using a Windows computer, go to your private view or any place where the picture can be seen. Press Fn+PrtSc (i.e. hold down Function and press "PrtSc".) Now go to any image editing program (Paint, if you're the low-budget types) and press Ctrl+V (hold down Ctrl and press V.) Cut away the unneeded stuff and save. If you're using a Linux computer, everything's easier. open up the terminal and type in sudo apt-get install gimp unless you already have GIMP installed. Now open up GIMP and press File, Acquire, Screenshot. Press "select a region to grab" and set the timeout to five seconds. Now quickly go back to MLN and, when your cursor changes into a cross, drag over your avatar and let go. GIMP will automatically create an image from the selected region. If you're using a Mac, I can't help you since I don't have one. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) For some reason, my computer can't do it. It's a Windows, and I've followed your instructions exactly. When you go to the image editing program, I opened a new file and pressed Ctrl+V and nothing happened. User:Hawk1777 I could take a picture of your avatar, and send it to you via e-mail or upload it myself. MY NAME IS QAZ Talk 05:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, that'll be wonderful!! Can you take a picture of my avatar and upload it? I'll give you all of my clicks for the next 2 days!! User:Hawk1777 There. For your convenience, I put it on your page for you. Happy looking! (For the clicks for 2 days, all clicks should be put one one of my Space Fuel Plant Gallery Modules.) [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 04:05, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Did you give me the 102 clicks yet? Sorry, I might not have noticed if you did... If you didn't, then put them on my Dino Bone Sticker Module/Dino Bone Gallery Module. [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 04:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Concerning the Crystal... Do you still have the 85 tires? That was your bid for the Stolen Data Crystal on my page. If you do have them, save them, April 1 is coming soon. If not, that's OK, I'll just take down the item quietly. Lemme know ASAP... 01:19, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that... I kicked you off my friendlist by accident during a block-click deal with my brother NSAkiriluser. I sent you a friend request, sorry for the inconvenience. 20:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Auction I might have to be making the Stolen Data Crystal auction deadline, (currently April 1,) a bit earlier due to some minor problemos. Just so you know... 17:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry I need to kick you off my friendlist because I'm Rank 5, and... yeah, self explanatory. Sorry. Stuff I heard you resigned and I whant all your junk and nails you can give me 05:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC)